Stepney
' Stepney', named after a district in London, is a tank engine from the Bluebell Railway. He is Boxhill's brother. Bio in the Railway Series Stepney was built at Brighton Works in Brighton, England in 1875 and later rebuilt in 1912. He arrived on the Bluebell Railway on May 17th, 1960, after the railway's founder Bernard Holden MBE helped to save the line for preservation. Stepney was the first engine to be rescued by the Bluebell Railway. In 1963, Stepney came on loan to Sodor and worked briefly with Duck at Tidmouth before working on Thomas' Branch Line, during which time he caught a cricket ball in a truck while passing the Elsbridge cricket field. Towards the end of his stay, he returned to Tidmouth, and on his last day double-headed the Express with Duck after The Diesel failed. In June 2008, Stepney was withdrawn from service as his boiler certificate had expired. He has since had a fast-track overhaul so that he could be back in service for the "Bluebell 50th" gala in early August 2010. However, due to his "tired condition", Stepney was only being allowed to carry out light-duties. He was withdrawn from service in March 2014, though his current boiler certificate will expire in April 2015. It is unknown if he will be given a major overhaul now that he was been withdrawn or wait his turn in the Sheffield Park Engine Shed. Bio in the television series Stepney was stranded on a siding in a scrapyard on the Other Railway when Rusty found him and convinced him to travel with him to the Bluebell Railway. Stepney later visited Sodor to have a change from his line, and again to help Toby and Mavis at the quarry. This excursion nearly ended in disaster after 'Arry and Bert tried to scrap Stepney, luckily without success, after Stepney accidentally ventured into the scrapyards. Stepney later visited for unknown reasons in one episode, apparently to help Duck again, and was later helped by Edward with the running of a new loop line. During a later visit, he was hit by a truck of sugar in an incident caused by Rosie. Persona Stepney is a bubbly, honest, and humble chap who is busting with enthusiasm. He is very eager to please and is every engine's friend. Even if an engine might not like him at first, his personality wins them over. After being saved from scrap by Rusty and the Bluebell Railway, he now runs his own branch line, but loves helping out on the Fat Controller's Railway. He has an enthusiasm for learning and listening to advice, as well as keeping busy. Stepney can feel down in the dumps if he does not get enough work to do or if he does not get a good long run to stretch his wheels. Stepney is high-spirited, lively, and is keen to see fair play. He is popular amongst the engines and is always game for more work. Trivia *Stepney is best friends with Pipsqueak. *Stepney guest stars in The Skarloey Engines & Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin. Gallery Stepney'sSpecialRS1.png|Stepney's RWS form Stepneyinhiscurrentlivery.jpg|Stepney (real life livery) Stepney2015.jpg|Stepney (Real life) Stepney pony.png|Stepney as a pony Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Trains Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Standard gauge engines Category:Tank engines Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:Trainsformers Category:Trainbots Category:Thomas & Friends Characters (RWS) Category:Ponies Category:Characters who have a tragic past Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Frankie Stein and Draculaura's Adventures allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies